This and That and All the Rest
by gveret
Summary: Kara loves everything about Lena, from her feet to her bellybutton to the crown of her head, from her brilliance to her generosity to her weird sense of humor, and she wants to show her. (In which Kara indulges in a little bit of morning-after body worship.)


**Note:** It's Saturday morning and I'm writing loving reverent self-indulgent smut… honestly, an excellent way to spend a Saturday morning. Hope you enjoy!

 **Warning** for explicit sexual content and very brief mentions of past child abuse and self harm.

* * *

Kara starts at her feet. She runs her hands over the soles, massages the instep, tweaks the toes, kisses the bony bump of Lena's ankle. Lena gazes at her from the top of the bed where her head is propped on a pile of pillows, her hair spread wild and loose and dark, catching the early morning light. Kara grin at her, strokes along the tendons that connect the muscles to the bones of Lena's toes.

She moves on to Lena's leg, tracing the curve of it from heel to knee. Her leg hair is stubbly and short, recently shaved, and Kara's palms tingle when she runs them against the grain. She kisses Lena's knee, short and gentle. Lena bends her leg, allowing her easier access, and Kara nips lightly at her skin in thanks. She keeps running her hand over Lena's lower leg, feeling the resistance of her shin bone, the prickle of her stubble, the slight bump of her calf muscle underneath the soft, malleable layers of fat and skin.

Kara licks up the tantalizing inside of Lena's thigh, smoothing her tongue up to the softest part of it, just underneath Lena's pubic bone, brings her lips together in a wet, indulgent open mouthed kiss. Lena takes in a sharp breath above her, shifting on the bed, her muscles tensing right beneath Kara's fingers. Kara sucks on her skin, so sensitive right here, so unbearably fragile; Lena makes more quiet, breathy, thrilling noises and strokes Kara's forehead, fingertips sliding into Kara's hair.

Kara's cheek keeps rubbing against the messy black cloud of Lena's pubic hair, and she decides it's time to give that area some attention. She presses a firm kiss to Lena's pussy, brief and closed lipped, not meant to arouse, just to… acknowledge. To demonstrate her appreciation.

Lena groans at this course of action, not at all quiet anymore. Kara kisses her again, slightly lower, tasting her arousal on her lips, and withdraws. Lena's hair tickles her nostrils on the way, and she sneezes.

"It's like a curly little Santa beard down here," Kara comments, laying her head on Lena's thigh and just looking at the mesmerizing landscape of her body.

Lena makes a strange, choked little snortle. "Are you saying my pubes are turning white?"

Kara smiles, rubs her cheek against the skin of Lena's thigh where it's still a little damp from her earlier attention. "I'm saying there should be a holiday devoted to celebrating them," she counters.

Lena's covered her eyes with an arm and keeps laughing that adorable stifled laughter. "I can't believe how attractive I find you sometimes," Lena tells her, peeking at her from beneath her forearm.

Kara grins at her happily, dragging herself further up Lena's body, and moves on to her stomach with a quick parting peck to the hidden angle of her pelvic bone. A convenient line of dark, curly hair leads from Lena's pelvis up to her bellybutton, and Kara happily follows it with kisses and nuzzles and gentle touches of her fingertips.

"Humans are so fuzzy," she remarks, lightly biting at the edges of the indentation of Lena's navel.

"Only because we've been dating for a while, and I don't feel the need to put in the effort to impress you anymore," Lena explains. "Otherwise, I would have waxed."

"Oh, so that's why you were smooth at first." Kara swirls her tongue in Lena's bellybutton and blows on the wet skin. Lena's abdominal muscles clench beneath her lips. "Sorry you had to go to all that unnecessary trouble."

"Mm hmph," Lena mumbles vaguely. A glance up confirms that she's biting her lip.

Kara runs her hands over Lena's belly, her pliable, dimpled skin, the faint stretch marks along her sides; sprinkled across it are much sharper, clearer-edged scars as well. Kara traces one of the longer, more pronounced ones with a finger.

"Lena," Kara murmurs, kissing her stomach again, trying to imbue her skin with as much love as possible. "Can I ask…?"

"Hm?" Lena peeks down at her, releasing her lip; Kara is transfixed for a moment by the way it glistens. "Oh."

She reaches for Kara's hand on her stomach, laces their fingers together and tugs lightly. Kara takes the hint and pulls herself up to lie at face level by Lena's side.

"Well, it's just the usual itinerary," Lena says, looking at her ceiling, bringing their linked hands to her lips to press a short kiss to their intertwined fingers. "Childhood neglect, mental illness, internalized homophobia, self harm. You probably already know how this story goes."

Kara closes her eyes, presses closer to Lena, her hair, breathes it in. Her heart, her blood, her entire body aches with the useless wish to have been there when it counted, to have helped Lena when she needed it the most, and had no one, no one but her brother who would grow to hate her and hurt her and leave a retroactive void where his love and support had been.

"I do know," Kara replies quietly. "But I hate that I do. And I wish, I wish so much that you didn't."

Lena turns her head to press a kiss to Kara's mouth, hard but sweet, and then another, and Kara opens her lips, licks at the inside of Lena's mouth, over her teeth, tasting the unbrushed morning must, the unadorned living essence of her.

"Feel free to pick up where you left off," Lena says, warm and breathy against Kara's lips.

Kara grins at her, briefly touches her cheek, feeling eager and proud and intensely tender, and scoots back down to rub her face vigorously in Lena's midsection. Lena barks out a laugh, playfully flicks Kara's bare arm with a finger.

"You're like a cat with catnip," Lena tells her.

"I'm like a Kryptonian with the woman I love," Kara corrects.

Lena's smirk fades by degrees, her eyes simultaneously getting shinier. Kara quickly shuffles back up just in time to capture the first tear with a knuckle.

"No, no no, none of that please." She kisses Lena's cheek, the shell of her ear, her hairline. "I was _just_ about to touch a boob."

Lena snorts through her tears, turns to face Kara and grabs her forearm, rubbing her thumb over the pulse in Kara's wrist. "I love you too, I love you so much," she says, words tumbling over sobs. She kisses Kara's palm, the heel of her hand. "They're good tears, I promise."

Kara curls the hand caught in Lena's grip around her jaw, using the other to rub away the tears as they come. Lena catches that hand, too, kisses its knuckles and fingertips.

"I was supposed to be the one doing that right now," Kara protests.

"Maybe I want to switch," Lena says, sounding almost seductive, but then she hiccups.

"I can't believe I didn't even get to touch a boob," Kara says in mock outrage.

Lena sniffs and laughs and releases Kara's hands. "Play with my tits after we cuddle," she offers.

Kara has never accepted an invitation more enthusiastically. She shuffles onto her side, her back to Lena, and allows herself to be gathered closer, squeezed firmly in Lena's lovely arms. Lena splays a hand possessively over Kara's chest, nibbles on her earlobe from behind. Kara can feel her breasts pressing against her bare back, heavy and pliable, molding to her skin, the juts of her shoulder blades. Lena sucks on the soft skin beneath Kara's ear, grinds lazily against her butt.

Kara groans. "Is this what you call cuddling," she mutters weakly.

Lena's hand travels down to rub circles into Kara's lower belly in response. Kara can't help whining just a little. Lena cups Kara's left breast with her other hand, Kara's nipple immediately hardening against her palm. Lena kneads languidly, sliding the hand on Kara's stomach lower to massage her inner thigh, still slowly thrusting her hips against her ass.

"Holy shit, Lena, fuck me, fuck," Kara mutters helplessly. Lena always teases her for only ever cursing during sex.

"Since you're asking so nicely…" Lena strokes two fingers along the outer lips of Kara's labia, barely applying any pressure. Kara bucks desperately at the infuriatingly light touch. "Already so wet," Lena praises, licks the groove between Kara's head and the fold of her ear.

"Rao," Kara chokes out.

"Not quite," Lena says, starts sucking on her earlobe again, rolls her nipple in her hand.

Kara keens, beyond needy at this point. She grabs Lena's hand and presses it closer against her pussy, muttering Lena's name. Lena thankfully obliges, parting Kara's folds with two fingers and rubbing up and down her slit, coaxing out wetness and using it to tease lightly around the hood of Kara's clit, grazing directly over it far too infrequently.

Kara chews on the inside of her mouth as desperate little noises continue to escape her, her hips chasing Lena's touch. Lena presses a finger at Kara's entrance, but doesn't push through, just continues her gentle rubbing and circling, slowly charting out Kara's folds. She releases Kara's ear to slide her lips down her neck to Kara's shoulder. She bites down and cups Kara in her hand and Kara cries out. She's so close.

"Please please please," she chants breathlessly. Lena smoothes her tongue where her teeth had been, soothing a nonexistent hurt, and obliges. She starts rubbing Kara's clit in earnest, firm, beautiful, rhythmic motions, her fingers plucking on Kara's nipple and her lips on Kara's shoulder, and Kara writhes and cries out as she comes.

Lena wipes Kara's arousal on her thigh and peppers kisses all over her shoulder, her jaw, her back. Kara sinks back against her, boneless and blissed out.

"I know how this story ends," Kara says once her breathing evens out.

Lena hums enquiringly. "Orgasm?" she ventures.

Kara snorts. "Not that. I mean, your life story."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Kara confirms confidently.

"All right," Lena says indulgently, a smile in her voice. "How does my story end, then?"

"It ends with you happy and safe and satisfied," Kara tells her. "Maybe with me, maybe not. Maybe we have a, um, a dog. Or not, I mean, if you don't think that would make you happy. Or maybe it's just you who has a dog, or, um, you and someone else. But the point is that you're happy. You're proud of yourself and everything you've done, you realize what a kind, thoughtful, capable person you are, how much good you've brought to this world, and so many people love you, and you love yourself. And, and that's the end of your story. I know, because I have super powers."

The nape of Kara's neck feels wet and she hears repeated sniffling. She turns around to face her big crybaby of a girlfriend.

"Please don't imagine a future for me if you're not in it," Lena requests tremulously.

"Okay," Kara agrees, leans in to kiss Lena's wet cheek. Lena takes a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering closed. "Can I touch your boob now?" Kara whispers.

"Pfft." Lena's eyes snap open as she starts laughing, pressing a palm to her tear stained face; Kara's never ever been more in love. "Yes, you can touch my boob now."

Kara reaches out an arm and pulls Lena into a tight hug instead. "Only after we cuddle, though, right?" she teases.

"Did you know, you are my favorite person in the whole entire world," Lena tells her, squeezing her close.

"What a coincidence," says Kara, "you happen to be mine."


End file.
